Charlotte James
Charlotte James is a daughter of Apollo, Greek god of the Sun. Backstory My name is Charlotte Hope James. I was born on May 22nd, 1997 to Elizabeth James. I have blonde hair (usually in a bun), tan skin, and gold eyes. I like to wear camisoles, shorts, and sandals. I love writing poetry, talking, and exploring new places. I was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of 7, but I have somehow managed to get good grades in school. I can form light orbs in the palms of my hands and I can also heal. My weapon of choice is a sword that disguises itself as a belt. I can also use small blades like daggers and knives. The first time I was attacked by a monster was when I was 13. I woke up one night and a lamia was at the end of my bed watching me. She had a knife in her hand and a horrible look on her face. She came at me fast. The lamia stabbed me in the leg, but was unable to stab me a second time. I somehow summoned an orb of light in each palm. She backed away from me when I did that. I threw the orbs at her, thinking it would kill her, and it did. She exploded in a cloud of light and gold dust. The next time I was attacked was when I was 15. I was babysitting my half-brother while my mom and stepfather were out. I had just put him to bed when I heard him scream. I quickly grabbed a long knife from the kitchen and ran up to his room. He was huddled in the corner with a mormo standing over him whispering to him. When I ran into the room, the mormo turned and started walking toward me. I threw the knife with all my might, but nothing happened. Knowing that the light orbs worked the previous time, I tried it again. I threw the orbs at the mormo and he exploded like the lamia. The most recent time I was attacked, I was on my way here. I was with a satyr named Will who had been living in the house next to mine for 3 years. When he told me what he really was, he gave me a belt with an emerald stone buckle. I didn’t understand why he gave it to me, but he told me I would know what to do with it when the time came. The time presented itself when a flock of harpies attacked us not to far from here. My belt buckle started to glow and I knew exactly what to do. I grabbed the stone and pulled. The belt came off and turned into a sword. I got over my surprise quickly and used the sword to cut up every last harpie. Will and I got here as fast as we could so we didn’t have to encounter any more attacks. So, yeah, that’s my story. Details BASICS * NAME: Charlotte Hope James * AGE: 16 * BIRTHDAY: May 22 * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: * WEIGHT: * EYE COLOUR: Golden * HAIR COLOUR: Blonde * HAIRSTYLE: In a bun * SKIN COLOUR: Tanned * PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: * USUALLY WEARS: Camisoles, shorts, and sandals SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Orbs of light that can be used to heal * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: Belt that transforms into a sword NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Sword, daggers, knives * MARTIAL SKILLS: * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARS